Warriors:Dream
by Cookiechaser
Summary: This story is about the new adventures of Creamnose and other characters as a new trouble has been determined. When Tigerstar and others find a way out of the Forest of No Stars, Creamnose must go of to save the oringinal four clans.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

BANG. Lightning flashed from the waterlogged silverpelt. Leaving a cold hearted dark light coming from the distant moon. In the distance a cream colored cat with with paws, stomach, and tail ran fast. Each of her breaths coming out in rasps as the hard rain sealed her fur against her body. Just as her time felt to be up she heard a whisper that had echoed so many times before.

"Come." it whispered.

"Where are you?" she called, but her voice was drowned with a large clap of thunder.

she stopped and twitched her ears tiredly. At this point she would get no where. The forest went on forever, and it looked nothing like her home, but a dreery lace. Around it was a large lake that was growing bigger and bigger as more water fell from the sky. Around it she felt the presence of faces watching her. As she spun around, she saw cats that looked familair. But suddenly they blew away like sand.

"Wait! Don't go!" she yelled.

Replacing them were large shadowy figures who's eyes gleamed like dark moons. A single one was in front of the rest, its dark ember eyes and tiger like pelt seemed uneffected by the rain.

"Run!" called a voice.

She hesitated then ran into the darknest of the trees. A figure with a a grey pelt with darker spots, white legs, and blue hair on her head. Watched her silently. A Ice stone clung around her neck.

"Where am I? Who are you?!!" She screeched as thunder and lightning ran on again. Coming dangerously close to the she-cat.

"Please!!!" she yelled at the she-cat.

But with a flash of lightning the she-cat dissapeared.

All around her her name echoed the air,"Creamnose, Creamnose." Millions of eyes of cats watched her, each looked in pain as the tiger-like cat appreared out of no where.

"Creamnose..." he whispered, but before any other words could come out, the biggest thunder and lightning lashed at her body. And she dissapeared just as the young cat had.


	2. A Bad Hunt

Creampaw woke up with a start and got up to let out a loud yawn. Sweat plastered her warm fur agaist her body.

"Oi! Trying to keep us up all night aren't you!!!???? Arrowpaw's lucky he gets to sleep in the medicene cats den!"Earthpaw asked.

"Sorry." She replied bashfullly.

"Don'y worry about him, hes just being a grouch, he is just mad that Dogheart beat him and became a warrior." whispered Whitpaw in her ear.

She nodded her head and walked out. As she drew in the sweet scents she began to ponder about last nights dream. Her heart turned cold at the thought of the tiger-like cat coming to her. "Creampaw,"he said darkly," Creampaw!"

"CREAMPAW!!!"

"Huh?"

"What are you, deafer then a mouse being caught?" her mentor Wheatstorm said with mrrow laughter.

"Sorry Wheatstorm I wasn't thinking."

"Oh it is fine, so do you want to go practice at the waterfall?'

"Boy would I!"

Together the two left the camp and began to walk past the grassland and the oldest oak to the river. At the river, four stones blocked most of the water, yet a certian amount was going through into the other side. As she dipped her head to take a drink from the clean water. As she looked, she saw her delicate cream colored body. The white on her paws and stomack mixed welll with the transparent color, but as she looked closer, she saw a the same evil cat from her dreams. He was sneering and unshealthing his claws.

"Eep!" she called hitting the water with her paw. The cat dissapeared as the swirls vibrated farther and farther.

"Creamnose! You'll scare all the prey away if you do that again." Wheatstorm scolded.

"Sorry, so what were you going to show me?"

"Look at the rocks, see that fish," just then a fish jumped over the rocks and into the other side," you see, as the water flows on the rocks, a fish could get stuck there and die without water to breath with. This blocks the water and causes a overflow in the river. so the fih must jump. Now watch."

Wheatstorm walked toward and waited for a few moments before a fish jumped of the water. With a swift swipe she aimed it for land, then bit it in its neck till it died.

"You try now." she told Creampaw.

Creampaw crept over the edge and waited. Just as the fish jumped into the air, she striked it too quickly and it landed near the water. She dove for it, got it, but was pulled into the water with it. After awhile of stuggling she came out with the dead fish, waterlogged.

"Oh goodness," Wheatstorm sighed,"lets get you bak to camp before you get ill."

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"It's okay, you did quite good for your first try though."

"Thanks Wheatstorm told her as she walked into the medicene cats den.

"Hey Creampaw!" Arrowpaw criend out, "Hey what happened to you?"

"Don't ask." she told him.


End file.
